Predetermined Fate
by And24Trina
Summary: Simply put... it's time for Calzona to be reunited... Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Predetermined Fate**

So, this is my contribution to the 50 ways to reunite Calzona prompt… it's a little lengthy, but not nearly as lengthy as this journey that Grey's has us on.

Really hope you like it…

Part 1

 _I said If I got nothing else_

 _I got memories of what we felt_

 _I sit up laughing to myself, sometimes, about it_

 _Those silly reasons we would fight_

 _But no matter who was wrong or right_

 _We were always right there_

 _Sharing this love, sharing this life_

 _'Cause we knew, said we always know_

 _And no matter what would occur_

 _That we were, meant to be_

 _And it ain't gonna be easy_

 _No matter what, baby we're meant to be_

 _And we ain't never not know that we were always meant to be_

 _Meant to be_

 _~TLC_

"Callie I can't do this anymore."

"It's about time you realized it. Grey's got you running yourself into the grave, and for what? You're not even working on any real cases. You're falling asleep all the time because she's got you running around like her little lap dog. I talked to Webber about it yesterday-"

"You- -you did what? You talked to Webber?"

"I knew you weren't going to do it." The taller brunette gesticulated as they made it through the door. "You're here to be taught and- and they're impeding on your chance to learn."

"I didn't ask you to do that. I can speak for myself." Penny tensely ran a hand across the expanse of her forehead attempting to reign in her irritation. "I mean gah! Callie you keep running around here 'speaking'" she notated with her fingers expressly. "for me. I get it, you think you're doing the right thing. But I can speak for myself Callie."

With a slight move of her head forward, Callie threw a hand in the air. "I don't get why this is an argument."

"Ugh. Exactly, you don't get it. You're running around all gung ho like I'm some kind of damsel in distress. I can speak for myself!" The fair skinned red head frantically paced back and forth not understanding why her plea seemed to continuously fall on deaf ears. "Everyone is looking at me waiting for me to fail and you're making it worse. You're going to people that already hate me for not speaking up and forcing my attending to do that damn CT. Now you're showing them that I need you to speak for me, not even as a concerned attending, but as my girlfriend. That's like- -like calling and telling my mother to come speak to the chief for me."

"So I'm mothering you? I try to have your back, but instead you feel like I'm treating you like my kid?" Callie was a little baffled at the words that had just fallen from her girlfriend's lips. All she wanted to do was be a supportive girlfriend, but somehow she wasn't even good enough at that. Sitting on the couch in the on-call room she readied herself for the words she could tell were burning to fall from the other woman. "You want to speak up for yourself, then do it-"

"I would, if you let me." Penny cut back in with force. "I was trying to talk and then you cut me off. I mean you're too busy trying to speak for me instead of listening to me."

"Oh, so I take it that's why you never got around to telling me that you were on Derek's case?" As soon as the words were released Callie knew she'd gone too far, but she couldn't stop herself. Her heart sank at the recoiling of the younger woman as pure unmitigated hurt past over her features leaving the crestfallen resident unsure of where to go from here. "I've given up all of my friends for you. None of them will even talk to me." Callie slammed her hand against her face in disbelief.

"I don't need you to fix me Callie. I don't need you to fix – this" she motioned at the space around them. "You messed up your relationships with your friends because you wanted to fix something that doesn't have anything to do with you. If I were any other resident you wouldn't be doing any of this."

"You know what? You're right. You want to go it alone, by all means, be my guest. But don't you dare come crying to me about Meredith putting you on scut." Callie challenged the resident as she looked up.

"Callie, I can't do this." Penny reluctantly looked up with the hurt still present in her features.

"What? What is it now? You wanted me to support you and I did. You want me to back off, and I agreed… so what is it now?"

Standing up from her perch on the coffee table, the woman took her lip in between her lips weighing what she wanted to say next. "Do you realize over the past three months that I've been here all we do if argue? I'm fighting at work but I keep pushing. Then I leave this place and I fight with you, and I come here and we fight more. I'm sinking at work and I'm sinking with you. I can't keep doing this- -we can't keep doing this. I- -I need some space… and I think you need some space to figure out what you really want."

With that Callie abruptly stood from her seat, pushing herself to move away from this woman that was breaking her heart. She thought she'd finally found a way to heal, someone that had actually gotten her. But here she was again being told that she needs space.

"I can't keep fighting with you Callie. It's like you're trying to make up for something that went wrong in a past life. But you're ignoring what I actually needed from my girlfriend. I didn't want you to go around picking fights with everyone on my behalf. I needed you to be supportive and listen, and tell me to stick with it… give me a massage when I need it. Instead of being my girlfriend, you turned into my HR rep that I didn't ask for."

An argument quickly rose on her tongue before it quickly died with the raising of the shorter woman's hand.

"I'll be by your place later to get my things." And with that the door opened and was closed before a response would slide down her tongue.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"Oh, if you want we can hit up that bar tonight. I was supposed to have part two of dinner with Jackson but he had to cancel, so I'm free."

Arizona scrolled through the screens on her tablet before handing if off to the nurse. "We can, I guess."

"Are you having second thoughts about getting back out there?" April pressed the button for the elevator as the two women journeyed towards the cafeteria. "Arizona, it's time. You deserve to be happy again too."

"Not having second thoughts." Arizona swung around once they stepped into the nearly full elevator. "I actually went out last night."

"By yourself? Oh gosh, that's not fun."

"No, with Richard actually." A chuckle fell from slender lips at the realization of what she'd just said.

"Hmm, I didn't know DeLuca's name was Richard?"

"It's not. I went with Richard… Webber."

"The chief? You went out to a lesbian bar with the chief? That's like inviting the principal over for dinner."

"Oh come on… it was actually pretty great. Richard is an excellent wingman, you'd be surprised." Blue eyes danced around avoiding the shocked expression of the woman beside her. "Don't look so shocked. Besides, neither you nor Alex could make the time for me."

Before they could reach their desired floor the buzzing of multiple pagers cut off all attempts of conversation. "Must be a big one." Was voiced from somewhere in the back of the elevator.

"No…" Arizona checked her own page. "I was running late and missed breakfast this morning, I'm so hungry."

Reaching into her lab coat, April pulled a banana from her pocket. "Eat this, it should hold you over. And we'll talk about you missing breakfast later." Both women pushed through the elevator door as soon as it reached the ER, but before they separated the trauma surgeon smiled at her friend again. "I'm happy for you, it's about time."

Arizona offered a smile before taking off in the direction of her resident waving her over. April was giddy for herself and her friend. Not only did it seem that she and Jackson were finally making traction, but after weeks and months of trying to push her friend forward in her personal life… she finally took a step forward. But what April didn't see was how the smile didn't even reach the woman's eyes.

It wasn't that Arizona wanted to remain stagnant after her divorce. She had just been beating herself up so badly for messing up what she thought was her only chance at real love. She had it, she messed it up, and then she lost it… the only true love she'd ever had. And then she didn't think she even had reason to try again, there's no way she could ever find another love like the one she shared with Callie, right?

"Hey, what do we have here?" Arizona marched up to her resident, but before he could speak Chief Bailey cut in.

"We have about forty injuries en route. A school bus full of kids crashed into a train. We are the designated crisis center. Families will be instructed to come here to find their loved ones. We are activating surge protocol. Dr. Robbins is gonna be running the show. It's gonna be chaotic, you need to listen carefully. You need to stay focused. Do not contribute to the panic. Now get to your stations."

The group of medical staff jumped to attention to ready themselves for the onslaught that was preparing to hit them. "Dr. Karev let's clear any beds that we can… discharge or transfer."

"Okay 'weird intern' and 'fake attending' you're with me." The three males took off.

"Torres you'll be with Hunt. Kepner, set up the E.R. for triage. Wilson and Blake, I want you running the family center. You can take over the cafeteria. Edwards, blood bank."

"Dr. Robbins, we might need a candyman." Hunt called out, trying to help make sure she had all the bases covered.

"Uh, Dr. Webber will be our candyman. Let's be liberal with the pain meds for our victims… and sedatives for patients that we are moving. Uh, Avery, you can help him out. Let's move people."

Arizona turned to lead her troops before pivoting back. "One more thing people, let's remember these are kids. They will be scared, and their parents will be terrified. Let's try not to alarm the tiny human makers."

Amongst the sea of navy blue prepared to take off, Callie stood with a small smile threatening to make an appearance. The way Arizona could command everyone was magical, especially for someone with such an aversion to authority. Somehow her type A personality fit her almost as well as the soft pink shade of lipstick. But just as she thought her ex was going for her signature ''fairy dust in i.v. bag'' speech, the blonde turned on her heel pulling on a trauma gown.

It didn't take long for the distant sound of sirens to penetrate their portal as gurney after gurney was filled with young children needing the attention of a doctor.

"Ten year old, Kara Palomino, took a piece of metal to the leg and abdomen. Abdomen rigid, systolic seventy-five, last pulse one-forty-seven."

"Clear Trauma three, I'll take this one." Arizona looked down at the raven-haired young girl lying unconscious on the gurney, the small frame quickly sobered the woman when she felt like she could have been looking at her own small child lying there. "Second thought, let's get her in the O.R." Arizona took off beside the gurney as a team of nurses and residents swarmed the gurney leading it to its next destination.

In the OR Arizona moved quickly but carefully to remove the shrapnel in the young girl's abdomen. "This artery is in pieces. Vascular clamp" she called out. "Page Torres for me please, she's the only one I trust to save this leg."

"What do we have in here?" Torres called out when she entered the room.

"Ten year old, shrapnel to the thigh with comminuted femur fracture. Laceration to the superficial femoral artery." Arizona looked up from her place in the young girl's abdomen.

"What about her nerves? Are her nerves salvageable?" Dark eyes looked at the area getting a sense of what she was dealing with here.

"She was moving her leg before we put her under. They're in-tact." Blue eyes peeked over the rim of her eye loupes as she poured out the young girl's stats.

With her arms outstretched as gloves and a gown were presented to the brunette it only took a second to come up with a plan. "Well, I can put in a traction pin to stabilize the femur."

"Right?" Arizona agreed with glee at the quick thinking.

Callie looked up momentarily with a hint of a smile. "And then we can use a graft to restore blood flow."

"I knew I could trust you to come up with a fix. You're like her fairy godmother Callie."

Dark eyes noticed the genuine smile hidden behind the sterile scrub mask. Though the mask took up much of the woman's face, Callie had at one time taken great care of learning every detail of the woman across from her; she could tell there was a mega watt smile being directed at her.

For the first time all day red painted lips spread into a breathtaking smile as a mask was pulled into place over her face.

The two women worked as a cohesive unit to put the young patient back together. "We worked well together." Callie spoke up as the two women bent over the sink while scrubbing out.

Arizona wasn't sure where that had come from. It sounded like her ex-wife was talking to herself. But just to be sure, she offered a simple response. "Yeah. That was fun." The blonde dried off before making her exit, she wanted to get back to the pit and see where she could jump in.

Callie took a minute to lean against the scrub sink reveling in the positive vibes that still surrounded her. Arizona was right; this had been fun. And if Callie was being honest she'd missed the light banter that had bounced around the OR. She'd missed that over the last few weeks… more than she'd realized. Lately the OR was tension filled if she was accompanied by one of her fellow surgeons.

Reflecting on the past few weeks the Latina wasn't sure what the true culprit was that had been causing such discord in her surroundings lately. Was it that Penny was the resident on Derek's surgical team, or the way Callie had found herself fighting with just about all of her friends for equality on the resident's behalf?

' _It's like you're trying to make up for something that went wrong in a past life.'_ The words from her girlfriend- or ex-girlfriend- she wasn't really sure which umbrella Penny was standing under at the moment… Is that really what she'd been doing? Was she trying to fix the issues of her past relationship in her new relationship?

She thought she was being supportive and doing what was right by standing up for Penny. But where was that getting her? 'Nowhere, and fast.' She answered her own question.

Then it hit her… she'd been fighting so hard because deep down she hadn't really dealt with the fact that Penny had been a part of the team that didn't save Derek. Coupled with the dishonesty… Callie was deflecting. If she focused on everyone else as the problem, she didn't have to focus on the issue she was trying to fight within herself.

' _I'll be by your place later to get my things.'_ "Whatever… if she wanted to end things, then so be it. If the ortho surgeon was being honest with herself she was actually feeling relieved. Things with Penny were supposed to be light, and fun and easy. But it turned out that things were as far from light and easy as they could get…

 **XxxxxxxX**

"Excuse me… I'm not sure who I should ask… But, I'm one of the firefighters from the scene today. I helped a young girl, brunette, around ten. Said her name was, Kara I believe…"

Stepping out of the elevator blue eyes noticed the ER had somehow become even more congested than when she'd taken off for surgery. Looking around though, things seemed to be moving like a well-oiled machine. Stepping up to the nurse's station her interest was piqued when she heard a familiar voice. Turning in the direction of this voice she saw a figure adorned in the baggy yellow firefighter pants being held by red suspenders, and a fitted previously white cotton shirt.

Without her glasses, and in her work uniform it took the blonde a moment to realize the familiar voice being sounded from a few feet away was the woman that Dr. Webber had introduced her to last night at the bar.

"Your name please?"

"I'm sorry… Zoe. I know that there are laws about patient confidentiality and all… I just wanted to make sure she was in good hands. I believe her last name was something with an 'P'…"

The nurse scrolled through the patient list with this information. She had no intention of breaking any laws, but she could at least let her know that the patient had made it to the hospital.

"It's alright Marcy, I believe I can take it from here, thank you. And do you know if we have any more traumas coming in?" Arizona spoke directly to the practitioner, though for the past few hours she seemed more like a traffic director than anything else.

Noticing that Dr. Robbins' name was on the patients chart, Marcy quickly understood why the peds surgeon stepped in, or so she thought. "The last trauma came in about two hours ago, Dr. Hunt took him to the OR."

"Thank you, I'll check back shortly. Have me paged if anyone needs me." With that the surgeon turned back to the olive toned brunette beside her. "Zoe… I believe the patient you were asking about may be Kara Palomino?"

"Arizona… or Dr. Robbins I guess I should say." The woman slightly tilted her head to the side regarding the surgeon as her eyes danced almost imperceptibly. "I um, I pulled her out of the bus. She was so scared, so I wanted to come by and check on her, maybe show a somewhat familiar face."

Arizona's heart sped up ever so lightly at this. Offering a genuine smile at the brunette. She stood there considering her next move for a moment.

"Is this weird?" Zoe started to panic at the silence being offered from the blonde. "I swear I'm not stalking you."

"Yes, I mean no… but yeah it is a little, right?" Arizona quickly realized she'd been mute and how that could have been taken the wrong way as she pulled her bottom lip between perfect teeth along with modest squint. "Two worlds collide…" Two shoulders lightly bounced.

"Twice in less than twenty-four hours, yeah, I guess it is kind of weird. Honestly? In my defense, you never told me that you worked her. 'Dr. Robbins… ergh, Arizona'."

A genuine smile beamed through and Arizona turned on her heel, directing the other woman to follow her with a wave of her hand of her shoulder. "I can only imagine the chaos. Is it true that the kids were all from foster homes?"

The brunette followed unsure of the destination. "Yeah, I believe so. I guess they try to take the kids on field trips every so often. That's more so why I wanted to come by and check. It has to be mind boggling to be in these kids' situation and then to get into an accident like this on what's supposed to be one of the rare good days."

Arizona paused to turn and regard the firefighter again. "I'm sensing you are more in-tuned with this than you're letting on. But we can maybe talk about that later. So, since Kara doesn't actually have any family I'm going to let you in if she's up for it. But this stays between us." She motioned between herself and the brunette. "But unfortunately, right now she is still in recovery for about another hour."

"But she's alright, yeah?"

"Not to brag or anything, but of course she is… I was her surgeon, and I'm kind of awesome." Both women giggled at the self-praise.

"Oh boy, and oh so modest too?" Both women chuckled again. "How about I go back to the house and get out of this whole get-up, and I'll come back in say, two hours? That should give you guys some time to do her check-up and such."

"Sounds great. I'm still on for another few hours, so just come up to peds and have someone to page me."

"Alright, I'll see you again soon then." Both women stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do next until Zoe decided for them both when she moved in, wrapping her arms around the petite surgeon and left her with a quick kiss to her cheek. Her body had seemed to act on its own accord with the quick peck. Noticing what she'd done, she quickly turned on her heel and retreated.

"Dude, a chick firefighter? Spill."

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **Last night**

" _A drink for the lady." The bartender slid the drink in front of the smoky eyed blonde as blue eyes attempted to bounce around inconspicuously in search of whom the drink had been sent. "Glasses, other end of the bar."_

 _Arizona didn't want to play herself by seeming too eager so she tried to play it cool, ignoring the drink as she continued to sip on the bit that was still left in her original glass slowly looking over._

 _The woman that she'd been talking to for the past few minutes, courtesy of Dr. Webber's wingman skills… had to make a quick trip to the ladies room. After the two women had been introduced, the taller man made his exit after what he was sure to have been a job well done._

" _So, I've been watching you… not to freak you out or anything. But you kind of stick out… the straight wingman, a little unsure of yourself, not sure about accepting a drink from a pretty woman across the bar… trying to get back out there I take it?"_

 _Arizona was a little baffled at the way this mystery woman had read her. She thought she was playing it pretty cool, was she really doing that badly?_

" _Zoe." The woman offered her hand._

" _Dr. Robbins… ergh, Arizona."_

" _You seem to be enjoying yourself, but just in case you get bored or you feel like a real night out." Zoe reached out for Arizona's hand, pulling her sleeve up ever so slightly revealing a fair skinned arm trickled with a breakout of goose bumps. Connecting her pen to the woman's skin, she quickly left her number imprinted on the pale area. "This way, you don't wash it off unintentionally, and your new friend doesn't see it. Call me, Dr. Robbins… Arizona."_

 _And with that the woman was off, leaving Arizona in a bit of a daze. But with the return of her first acquaintance she didn't have much time to openly dwell on the baffling last two minutes._

 _The next hour and a half the two women talked, having a pretty enjoyable interaction, but in the back of her mind was first the mystery woman that had tagged her arm just out of sight, and secondly… would Callie be alright knowing that she was here 'getting her feet wet'?_

 _Some how she still couldn't help but to be infiltrated by thoughts of the Latina. Callie had moved on and found Penny, and Arizona was happy for her… or she was trying to portray that anyways. Truthfully being out made Arizona feel a little guilty, and almost like it was a waste of time._

 _She'd found love; real true and genuine love… that kind of love that is supposed to last sixty or seventy, or even eighty years. That, 'I can't help staring at you all of the time love'. That love that all of your friends are jealous and envious of, but you don't even notice because you can't wipe the mega watt smile off your face long enough to notice. That love where you make a whole mixed tape for the other just because. She'd found it, and messed it up, and then she lost it. So now she really didn't think she was allowed to try to find happiness. Or really, she really couldn't fathom ever finding anything as magnanimous or eclipse like as being in love with one Calliope Iphegenia Torres._

 _Ending her night with a decent enough kiss, and possible 'I'll call you' Arizona made her way home. After tonight Arizona wanted a hot bath and a glass of wine to end her night. Divesting her attire and her prosthetic the blonde pushed herself up unto her crutches taking stock of the writing on her forearm._ _ **555-3791 ~Zoe~**_

 _Her initial instinct was to simply erase the marking from her body. But on second thought… if Callie could move on, maybe she deserved at least a proper night out. Picking up her phone slender fingers quickly tapped against the screen before she could psych herself out, then placed the device back down before swiftly moving into the bathroom._

 _Sinking down into the steaming midnight pomegranate scented bath, the fair skinned woman laid her head back against the porcelain. Her fingers grazed over her cheek where Michelle, her drink mate, had kissed her good night. As slender fingers rested at the spot she couldn't help but to think of the last woman that had affectionately kissed her in the very spot… Callie._

 _And there went her night relishing over her one true love, the only one that was ever meant to be._

 **XxxxxxxX**

"I was just going in to check on our patient. Have you been in yet?" Callie had just entered the pediatric wing of the hospital.

Looking up from her tablet, Arizona smiled at the Latina. "Uh, no not yet. Mind if I join you?"

"Let's do it." The two women fell in step beside one another. "Did I hear right, were all of those kids orphans?"

Sadness quickly passed through fair features as she was reminded. "Yeah… they're all foster kids. The state covers a few outings a year for them; this was supposed to be their trip to Wild Waves." Arizona bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head. She was sure these kids had more than she could even imagine against them, and now many of them had lengthy healing times ahead of them and some even had additional surgeries to face.

"I think Jo is running around to get some of the kids pro bono services because the state only covers so much. Let's check on our kid and see if we can't give her some good news at least." Callie ran a hand down the shorter woman's arm, hoping to console her. It always caused a constriction in her heart at the empathy the woman shown towards her small patients.

As soon as the touch connected neither woman thought the spark could still be there in such a simple touch. A tanned hand pulled back abruptly stuffing itself into her coat pocket, unsure of what to do.

"We- -uh, we should get in there." Callie spoke up again.

"Yeah- -uh, yeah, let's do it." The two women entered the room still in a bit of a haze from the startling touch. "Hey, Kara… I'm Dr. Robbins, and my friend here is Dr. Torres. How are you feeling?" Arizona moved in closer to the young girl.

"Everything hurts." The reply was so small neither woman was sure they'd actually heard it.

"I know you don't feel very good right now. We're going to get you some more pain meds. You were nothing short of amazing through surgery. We just need to check your incision's." Callie stepped up to the opposite side of the bed, taking the young girl's hand to offer support.

"So, I hear that you like to play soccer…Dr. Torres over there is somewhat of a superstar; she fixed up your leg."

Callie offered a face splitting smile to the woman on the opposite side of the bed at the praise. "Don't sell yourself short… Dr. Robbins is pretty amazing herself; the best kid doctor there is in fact. I'm going to check this, let me know if you feel any discomfort."

"Are my friends okay?"

"Your friends from the bus? Yeah… I was checking on some of them before I came in here. They all seem to be doing pretty well. Once you're feeling a little better we can maybe get you up and you can visit. How does that sound?"

"Thank you." The shy little girl lying in the bed battered and bruised sobered both women.

"I'm going to send the nurse in with some better pain meds, and I'll be back soon to check on you again." Arizona massaged Kara's hand before both women moved toward the door.

Catching the longing look back towards the gurney, Callie felt a pang in her chest at the sorrow in cloudy eyes. "Hey, she's going to be okay. I may have done some of my best work in there, if I do say so myself." The small chuckle that she got from the shorter woman and adorable eye roll tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I have a few more kids to check on, are you busy later?"

The question made the brunette consider the thought of returning to an empty home after work to face the sincerity of her…ex? Penny's promise to swing by to collect her things. "Uh, no, not really. Did you need me to keep Sof tonight? I know you would rather stay with everything…" she motioned around them.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great. But are you sure? I don't want to intrude on any plans that you may have had with Penny for the evening. I'm sure I could ask April, or Alex… I wanted to at least still take her for dinner. I promised her a pizza night soon, and with everything today it's kind of made me just want to go hold my own kid." Arizona quickly rambled.

"Are you guys going to Guida's?" Callie opted to bypass any possible conversation about her current relationship status.

"Like she'd let me take her anywhere else." The two women continue walking along.

"Ugh, I haven't been there in way too long. Maybe I can get Sof to save me a slice."

"Are you trying to call me greedy?" Arizona faked offense.

"Need I remind you of the night when four slices mysteriously disappeared before I came back from the shower?"

"Oh, come on that's not fair. I had just gotten over that virus. I had finally gotten my appetite back." Her bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly in a nearly imperceptible pout, though it wasn't lost on the Latina standing beside her. "You should come with us, you know? That way you cold just carry Sof with you after."

"I don't want to intrude on your time together."

"You won't be intruding, trust me. After all, I think I'm the one intruding on your evening really." Arizona paused her conversation momentarily to speak with one of the social workers before returning to Callie. "So, we'll meet you there at six. Don't be late." Arizona checked her phone, noticing she was being summoned back to the pit.

"Guess I'll see you guys at six." Callie spoke to herself.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"So, I know you I was supposed to meet you up on the floor. But gah… this place is kind of massive." Arizona had barely made it to the desk before she noticed the freshly changed firefighter standing there.

"Yeah… I've gotten turned around a time or two myself." Blue eyes took in the new ensemble of the woman before her. Arizona may have been on a hiatus from the dating scene, but she was far from blind. The olive toned woman was adorned in another fitting cotton v-neck shirt, dark nearly painted on jeans hugged long slender legs with tan fashion boots matching her tan cargo jacket that stopped just at her waist. "You're right on time. Kara should be waking up about now for a snack."

Arizona turned to lead the way, with Zoe stepping in line. The two women made a quick stop by the cafeteria where the surgeon picked up a chocolate pudding before they made their way upstairs.

"I know that you've likely seen some very gruesome things in your line of work. But I still feel compelled to say; it all looks worse than it is. So we try to school our expressions as not to panic the kids. I'm going to step in a let her know you're here."

After a quick introduction Arizona stepped out, giving Zoe and Kara some time. By the time she'd checked in on another few patients she noticed Zoe stepping out of the room. "She's tired. I told her she should get some sleep, and I would come back to check on her again tomorrow."

"Yeah, at this point she should collect on any rest that she can. Once PT starts it's going to be pretty vigorous." Arizona stopped to give a nurse a few directions before returning her attention back to the brunette.

"Do you know when her social worker will be coming by? I just wanted to make sure me visiting isn't a problem… with her being all alone and all." Blue eyes met the vulnerable chestnut orbs as the woman spoke. "I don't want to overstep or anything. I volunteer at a few of the homes when I can and I know the workers are more than a little territorial… rightfully so, I'm sure. But I don't want Kara getting attached just for the worker to come in and shut it down."

Arizona tilted her head slightly as a gentle smile caressed her features. It warmed her heart at how much this woman genuinely cared. "Some have already come in, I believe over the next day or so Kara's worker will make it in… they're a little swamped with so many kids being involved."

The women talked a little longer about Zoe volunteering, and visiting with Kara until Arizona checked the time realizing it was nearly time to pick up Sofia. "You coming to visit… its a good thing, so thank you."

"No need to thank me… you did the hard part, kept her alive." Zoe reached forward running her hand gently down the other woman's arm. "I guess I should get out of here… I'm probably keeping you from saving some kid's life somewhere."

Arizona momentarily thought about informing the firefighter that she was nearly off, but had dinner plans with her daughter and her ex… but, not even being out of the game for two years would have fooled her on how heavy and complicated and so very unnecessary that offering would be right now.

But Zoe picked it back up before Arizona had to think of a response to offer. "So… leaving you my number last night didn't work… Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment, but I honestly couldn't look myself in the mirror if I didn't try again. So, tomorrow… would you be free to join me for lunch?" Hazel eyes quickly found the linoleum to be the most interesting canvas.

"Lunch… tomorrow…" Arizona thought about it, but before she could psych herself out she decided to go ahead and jump. "Yeah, I should be free around one."

"Yeah?" Zoe was a little skeptical about the labored response, but was a little relieved when she received an affirmative nod. "Okay then… So, I'll meet you in the lobby then?"

Arizona offered another cautious affirmation. "I'll be there."

"So, I'm going to go before you get the chance to change your mind Dr. Robbins." Leaning in, the woman delivered another quick peck to the blonde's cheek before turning to step into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Predetermined Fate**

So, this is my contribution to the 50 ways to reunite Calzona prompt… it's a little lengthy, but not nearly as lengthy as this journey that Grey's has us on.

Really hope you like it…

Part 2

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

 _While you're far away and dreaming,_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

 _When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes,_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep,_

 _'Cause I'd miss you babe,_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you,_

 _The sweetest dream would never do,_

 _I'd still miss you babe,_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _~Aerosmith_

"Mami's here! Look Momma, look." The cherubic toddler exuberantly cheered when she noticed the familiar figure step through the door of the small pizza shop.

"I know sweets, surprise!" An extravagant smile spread as far as humanly possible through the woman's features. The joy that she felt at the pure happiness that exuded from her daughter was the very definition of her own happiness. "Mami's going to join us for dinner tonight, and then you're going to have an extra night with mami for a special girl's night."

Small dark eyes bulged with excitement. Before anyone knew what was happening Callie had barely stepped up to the table when here mini me jolted from her seat and into her arms. "It's pizza night mami! And momma said we get to have girl's night."

At five, Sofia was getting way to big for either of her mothers to really hold her. So the Latina stood the young girl on her wooden seat, dropping kisses all over her matching copper tone. Arizona had been so right… seeing those children today made her want to hold on to her own baby girl for dear life. "Yeah… and I'm thinking we should _really_ celebrate and let you pick what kind of pie we get tonight. What'd you say, you up for it?"

"Can get Hawaiian?" Sofia squealed through her excitement.

"If that's what you want little miss." Arizona beamed at the interaction of her two girls… her two girls? No… had that thought really just passed through her mind? She couldn't lay any claim to Callie, outside of a love that she'd mistakenly taken for granted. But right now in this moment… Her heart nearly exploded at the sight of pure unadulterated happiness that was bouncing around their little bubble at this small round table in this old school pizza shack. The blonde couldn't contain the face splitting smile that had taken her features hostage. She quickly resolved within herself that it was true… standing in front of her right now was absolutely her two favorite girls. There may be some adverse feelings down the line for allowing her this moment. But right now, right now she was going to fully live in this moment and feel all of the joy and happiness that it had to offer.

Callie wasn't lost on the myriad of thoughts that seemed to sweep through the shorter woman, but as she settled on freely displaying transparent bliss she also found herself not able to hold back the buzz of butterflies taking flight within. "Let's go order that pie." The mother turned allowing her smaller form to cheer as she hopped up unto her perch on her mother's back.

"So what are you two going to get into tonight?" Arizona spoke up after swallowing another bit of her slice.

The small family had easily engulfed themselves in this impenetrable bubble. Anyone on the outside would have had to strain to see anything other than a happy family enjoying pizza night out. There was an abundance of laughter and free flowing conversation offered.

Falling into the comfortable habit of relieving the blonde of her crust, both women's mind seemed to be in the same place as Arizona had been reaching to pass the unwanted bread across to the other woman when their hands touched causing a shocked spark to transfer between the two.

Soft blue eyes looked up to meet the deep mocha of the woman beside her. "Can we have a dance party mami?" Sofia's voice carried through causing the gaze between her two mothers to quickly divert in her direction.

"Dance party it is mija. And… maybe we can turn on the Wii and I'll give you that rematch you've been begging me for." Callie teasingly winked at her mirrored reflection.

It was another half hour before the three stood to end their night out. With Sofia propped back up on her back, it caused Arizona to have to lean over the taller woman to deliver her good night kiss. As she moved in, both women had to fight against themselves for their breaths not to hitch as each caught the unmistakable scent of the other.

It was nearly dizzying being so close, causing for her to pull back before a blush could go off on a tangent repainting her fair shade. "So… this was fun. I'm going to head back in."

"Bye momma, I'll call you before I fall asleep."

"Alright, I have a title to uphold… let's get this show on the road." Callie lightly bounced Sofia as both Latina's watched Arizona hop into her SUV before they turned to head to her own vehicle.

After settling her daughter into the back seat and closing the door dark eyes danced up toward the sky. The sun had gone away leaving a clear sky where the landscape seemed to be perfect as if delivered from the hand of Leonardo Da Vinci. Every star seemed to twinkle in the moon's essence.

A relieved breath that the brunette hadn't even realized she needed to release emancipated itself from deep within.

Walking into her apartment her mind didn't settle on the few items that had been removed from the space or the spare key that had been left on the table in the entryway as a sign. Instead she relished in the positive feelings of pizza night with her family. 'Her family?' Were they still a family? Did she get to claim Arizona as her family still? There was a divorce in place that seemed to spell out the deterioration of that connection in black and white.

That thought seemed to sober her a bit. But with one look over at her mini me that had run to the iPod dock station she was back to her euphoric state. If she was nothing else, Arizona was the young girl's other mother… they were still a family, even if the only tie was the exuberant little girl that had the matching look of Callie but all of the mannerisms of Arizona.

That night Callie cuddled in her bed with Sofia nestled into her side. She lightly ran her fingers through the raven locks of the small child while she dozed off. As sleep began to take her over her even replayed, leaving a smile on her face at the sound of the blonde's laughter still playing in her head.

Not too far away at the hospital Arizona relieved herself of her prosthesis as she settled herself on the couch that was her makeshift bed for the night. Callie's scent continued to linger, causing a single tear to escape at the thought of the greatest love she was ever meant to experience.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"P'few…" a quick breath blew our of surprised lips. "You're running late Dr. Robbins… I thought you were standing me up."

Guilt momentarily shown, because the idea of not showing up for her lunch date… no, lunch… get together… yeah, lunch get together. The thought tugged at her mind up until the elevator doors opened leaving her on the lobby floor.

If she was being honest with herself she wasn't all that smitten with the firefighter. It was nothing like the feeling she'd had before the impromptu kiss she'd shared with Callie that night in the dirty bar bathroom.

But she couldn't just keep standing in the same spot for the rest of her life, she had to pick a direction and start taking steps. So she forced herself to step out of the elevator and toward the lobby. If for nothing else, she was at least getting lunch outside of the hospital.

"I uh- -I had to- -I had a consult that ran a little longer than anticipated." Arizona wasn't exactly lying… but it probably wasn't good form to spill that she'd had to force herself to not cancel. "So, there's this great deli down the street. The pasta actually has to ability to make your heart sing."

"Singing pasta? Let's go for it." Zoe motioned for the automatic sliding doors, and the two women moved in that direction. Extending her hand she captured the fair hand of the surgeon. The woman's slender hand jolted slightly at the surprise connection, but she didn't let go.

Up on the veranda Callie had been taking a moment to herself looking out over the lobby at all of the little pieces of the puzzle when her attention was caught. Down below she caught the familiar sight of the blonde as she approached an unfamiliar brunette.

Some part of her thought she should have turned away, she was intruding in the blonde's personal life like some kind of voyeur. But she just couldn't look away. Her heart dropped when she noticed the two women exiting the hospital hand in hand.

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Bailey stepped up her long time colleague.

"Arizona- -uh… Damn, I miss Mark." Callie blew out an exasperated breath. "Arizona just left with someone… a woman, a very pretty woman."

"Okay, and?"

"They were holding hands." Callie turned to rest against the railing beside the shorter woman. "I mean I know, we're divorced and she gets to be free… I told her she should be free." She gesticulated in punctuation.

"And Mark would've walked you through your feelings." Bailey caught on to the mumbled musing about the Latina's deceased best friend. "Alright… I don't have time for this… I have doctor's punching each other, attending's sleeping with interns in on-call rooms, and I haven't been able to get into the OR in days." Callie's eyes grew wider with each statement. "You can't have your cake and eat it too… Think about what you want, make a decision, and go with it."

Callie prepared to argue back, but she didn't really know what argument she wanted to even make. Bailey lifted a pointed finger to still the unspoken words.

"Take a step back and look at the whole picture." Dark eyes moved away from her colleague through the massive windows displaying the scenery of the world outside of the hospital. The sun was out in full force, trees were greener than she'd ever seen, the soft blue sky shone ever so vibrant. Reining her gaze back in Callie hadn't even realized when Bailey had walked away.

 **XxxxxxxX**

The two women sat at a small table in the back of the deli enjoying their pasta. Most of their conversation up until now merely revolved around Kara. But now a bit of awkward silence had surrounded the area, blue eyes looked up to notice the inquisitive gaze in hazel eyes.

"So, I should be honest with you. I know things about you… I don't want to sound like a creepy Google stalker. But we seem to run in intersecting circles…" Arizona was thoroughly confused, but she couldn't get her mouth to move to question the brunette. "I believe you know Teddy? Or one Theodora Altman?"

The fork in her hand dropped back down into the bowl. She hadn't spoken to Teddy in months… had Teddy set this up? But that's not plausible. There's no way that Teddy could've known that she would choose that night to go out to a lesbian bar. Her brows scrunched together in confusion trying to piece together what the brunette was actually saying.

"We served together in my past life… Not enough women over there in the desert; formed somewhat of a sisterhood." Zoe could see the questions stirring in fair features. At one point she was sure the woman was preparing to get up and flee the table. "Imagine my surprise when I'm gushing over this tongue tied- incredibly beautiful blonde surgeon with the name Arizona- when she tells me she knows you."

Now caution filled cloudy blues for a whole new reason. What exactly had Teddy told this woman about her? Did she tell her that she's a cheater that ruined her marriage to the most amazing woman on this side of heaven?

"She told me things… good things." She was learning the woman on the other side of the table. But luckily for Zoe, Teddy had given her a crash course in reading the surgeon. "I should probably tell you that she also said, everything else was your story to tell."

"Uhm… hmm, okay?" Arizona was still at a bit of a loss right now. Honestly, she wasn't at all sure where this was going. "Teddy? Really?"

"Kind of like my sister from another mister." Zoe lightly chuckled trying to lighten the ambiance.

"I- -uh, I have to ask. I mean I know, or at least I think I know… well maybe I'm more so hoping- -she didn't have you meet up with me that night at the bar right?"

And there was the nervous rambling that the dirty blonde had assured her would come at some point. "No, I assure you that was all you. I noticed you the second you walked through the door. But I also noticed you didn't seem very comfortable almost like you were hoping no one noticed you. Then your friend walked in and that seemed to give you a little push."

"It's been a few months since I've talked to her, how's Teddy?"

"She's doing pretty great for herself. She's probably going to kill me for spilling the beans… but she has given me a mission, so… I at least get to tell you that she's a few months shy of popping out a little Teddy into the world."

Soft cerulean grew exponentially, she wasn't sure if it was excitement or disbelief that the woman hadn't called her up herself to offer the good news. "Wh- -what? Are you serious?" The brunette offered a knowing smile and nod in the affirmative. "Teddy? Having a kid? Are you sure we're talking about the same Teddy?"

"I know right?" Olive features turned up in an amused scrunch. "But she's going to be great as a mom… I couldn't be happier for her."

"Damn… I can't believe she didn't call me." Arizona was still taking the info in, imagining the cardio surgeon waddling around with her pregnant belly. She couldn't help but to smile at the thought. "I am so going to call and hand that woman her ass."

"She is totally going to kill me… but that was so worth it."

Arizona was preparing to speak again before being struck with another thought. "Wait, you said she gave you a mission? She isn't bribing you to take me out is she? Oh gosh, that would be so embarrassing."

Catching the faint blush that was fighting to make an appearance Zoe decided to take it easy on the other woman. "No, no, I promise you that's not it." She waved her head back and forth, but a hint of disbelief was still being directed from across the table. "The contrary actually…"

Now Arizona was thoroughly lost which was visible as her brows furrowed inward. Did Teddy believe that Arizona didn't deserve to find love again either? Was Teddy also going to punish her for the mistake that she'd made in cheating on Callie? She knew that Teddy was mad beyond words with her when she'd come clean… But eventually she understood the unresolved PTSD had been the culprit that should really bare all of the blame. So then why? Why would Teddy tell Zoe not to pursue her?

Zoe could sense a bit of pain and shock radiating from the woman opposite her. It was as if the words that had spilled from between her lips had extended across the expanse of the table and landed a sound slap against a fair cheek. "I'm not being clear enough." She rushed to explain. "You aren't really sure about dating right now."

"I'm here with you… right now." Arizona argued back weakly.

"Don't get me wrong, your company has been nothing short of captivating. But, how long have you been divorced?" A little bit of a fight seemed to be brewing in her lunch companion.

Arizona bit down on the inside of her bottom lip, squinting as she contemplated if she cared to continue engaging with this line of conversation. "Two years… Why does that matter?"

"You waited two years to even think about moving on. You visit a lesbian bar on the outskirts of town, with a straight… older man to wingman for you. A beautiful woman tells you she's interested and writes her number on your arm… two days go by, and not even so much as a text. And not to mention, you totally failed the hand holding test."

Arizona sat momentarily stunned at the list of faults that the woman had read off to her. But with the sweet delivery, she couldn't find any offense to offer. Her tone hadn't been accusatory at all, but instead it had been like a caring friend.

"Teddy said you need a friend… a friend outside of the hospital; someone from the outside looking in so to speak. I'm going to be your friend." She motioned to herself. "I'm sort of an awesome friend."

"Uhm, okay?" Arizona was now thoroughly confused at how this lunch, date? Had turned into lunch with a possible friend? What was Teddy up to? "So, what else does Teddy say?"

"We are going to have a real ladies night? As I hear it, you landed a woman in a dirty bar bathroom in less than two minutes… That's some real game."

A slight blush began creeping up her pale neck. "Yeah…" She didn't want to dwell on that first magical kiss that she'd shared with her now ex-wife. That was the kiss that had started it all, and was always one of her most favorite moments. She had been there to see Callie vulnerable and completely unguarded… it was that little peak into the Latina when she'd known she could totally and completely fall head over heels in love with her… and she had.

Across the table Arizona had ventured off into some kind of dreamy flashback. "Where did you just go?"

Not wanting to give Zoe any more ammo to use against her in the argument that she wasn't ready to move on, Arizona merely shrugged in response before offering. "Uh, nothing… nowhere." Then a thought struck. "But, you kissed me… twice."

"I did… and I probably will again. You're hot, and we're both single. But right now you need light, and fun. Nights out dancing and drinking… Someone said you mastered possibly one of the most difficult specialties there is, nearly over night. So, I'm guessing you dove head first into work?"

"I'll have you know, I know how to have a good time, thank you." Arizona made a last ditch effort to prove that she was no sad sally, just sitting around allowing life to pass her by. But the brunette across from her settled her with a look that she knew wasn't buying it at all. "I did… but I kind of had to. It's complicated, and a little to heavy to talk about in the ten minutes that I have left for this little lunch break."

"I guess we should be headed back then? I really would like to check in on Kara." Zoe pulled out a few bills to settle the check, stopping Arizona when she prepared to view her debt on the small slip. "This was my treat, I asked you out after all."

Arizona stood up from her seat preparing to head back to the hospital, when she felt a vibration from her phone. Checking the screen she noticed a text from Callie.

 **Just wanted to thank you again for letting me intrude on pizza night. –Cal**

The blonde smiled down at the screen before typing out a quick response of 'you're welcome.' As the two women made their way back to the hospital.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"Alright Kara, the swelling looks to be going down pretty well. I'm sure you're not a fan of this contraption holding your leg hostage." Callie motioned to the external fixator surrounding the small girl's leg. "Bare with me for a few more days, and we should be able to get you into a cast once I can be sure that your bone is going to heal properly."

"Will I be able to play soccer again?" Kara tangled her fingers in the rough feel of the blanket that was pulled over her.

Dark eyes took in the worried features that were making a valiant attempt at appearing unmoved. "If you work hard enough when we get you in PT, it'll be like nothing ever happened."

The young girl continued to nervously fidget in the blanket. "Is it going to hurt?"

Just then Arizona strolled into the room listening for Dr. Torres' response. "So, here's the thing." Callie sat on the small stool beside the girl's bed, moving closer to attain eye contact. "Often it's the deepest pain which empowers you to grow into your highest self." She could see Kara wasn't exactly clear on her words, so she elaborated. "It's going to hurt, but that means that it's healing. It'll be hard for a little bit, but you'll push through until it doesn't hurt, and then one day you'll be out there kicking the ball on the soccer field and all the pain will just be a distant memory."

"You know Kara, Dr. Torres did some of her best work in there… I think if you work hard enough, one day you'll be able to make the women's U.S. soccer team." At the thought, a smile could be seen stretching across the young girl's face. "Just make sure you send us a wave from the TV yeah?"

Kara offered her first joyful chuckle with a nod of her head. "Oh, maybe I should get your autograph now." Callie offered.

"So, how's our patient today Dr. Torres?" Arizona met the gaze of the Latina as she passed the chart over, fair skin swiped over olive as she miscalculated her grasp on the tablet.

The look lingered just a moment longer than the fleeting glance that should have passed between exes. "Sh- she's, um… good- -great really." The ortho surgeon fumbled under the sky blue gaze before shaking herself slightly and clearing her throat for a second try. "Swelling is going down just as I'd hoped. I'm sending her for an x-ray just to make sure we're on the right path."

"Alright Kara, I'm just going to take a quick look here, okay?" After tapping in a few entries on the screen she slid the tablet under her arm as she pulled up the young girl's gown to continue her examination.

A few questions and adjustments later, Arizona replaced the garment as she moved to wash her hands. "So, you have a visitor if you're up for it." The blonde turned back to the girl as she moved to the door to open it slightly.

"Hey Kara, how are you feeling today?" Zoe walked in with a bright smile.

"Zoe. You came back." Kara was almost disbelieving that the firefighter had actually come back to visit her.

"Of course I did, and… I thought maybe you could use a little pick-me-up." Zoe pulled from behind her back a stuffed giraffe and bouquet of balloons along with a gift bag from behind her back. Passing the gift over for the girl's inspection, she looked up to regard Dr. Torres's presence also in the room. "Hi, I'm Zoe." She offered in greeting.

"Dr. Torres." Callie examined the woman, quickly recalling this to be the same woman that had left earlier with Arizona. Whereas Callie had been prepared to exit the young patient's room at the completion of their exams, now her feet seemed cemented to their spot. "Are you related?" She motioned between Zoe and Kara.

"Oh, no… I'm one of the firefighters that helped to get Kara off the bus yesterday." Zoe offered, albeit a little nervously under the seemingly scrutinizing gaze from the ortho surgeon.

"Hmmm, that's nice of you to come visit." Callie settled a professional smile across her features. "Dr. Robbins, could I speak with you?" Dark eyes scanned until the met the fair form across the room, tilting her head she motioned toward the door.

"Ah, yes of course. I'm nearly finished up here." Arizona caught the flash of emotion that her ex was trying to cover.

Arizona wasn't the only one that'd noticed the tension in the taller woman. Zoe had been doing a bit of surveying herself. She could tell there was something between the two doctors, but until her eyes scanned over the stitched name of her white coat to reveal the name that Teddy had attached to the blonde's ex, then it hit her.

"Oh, Arizona- -ah, Dr. Robbins." Zoe turned to offer the blonde a flirty smile. "Before you go, I just want to thank you again for joining me for lunch. It was pretty great." A hand ran over the white cloth covered arm of the peds surgeon. "Give me a moment with the doc Kara, and maybe we can get into one of those games in that bag there."

Kara excitedly ripped through the contents of the bag, pulling our books and small games, bringing an excited smile to her face. "Oh, Dr. Torres look." Unknowingly the young girl played right into her visitor's hand pulling in the attention of her other surgeon.

Callie fought with herself to move closer to the girl, wanting to follow the two women that had just stepped back into the corridor. Relenting, she stepped closer to regard what Kara was so excited over. "Let's see what you have here."

Just outside the door, Zoe carried a shit-eating grin. "So, she's hot."

"What?" Arizona immediately blushed at the statement.

"Oh, come on Robbins. It's her, isn't it?"

Squinting, the peds surgeon offered a puzzled look which only grew to become even more genuine as Zoe stepped in closer, gently rubbing her hand up and down the expanse of the blonde's arm before squeezing gently. "Wh- -what're you doing?"

"We have eyes." Hazel eyes signaled back into the room where dark eyes bounced back to the young girl in front of her, hoping she hadn't been caught trying to spy on the engagement just a few feet away. "So, I think we should go out tonight."

"Wait, I thought you said we should be friends?"

"Friends go out Robbins. We'll get all dressed up, get some drinks in us… maybe hit the dance floor. You need to let loose a bit." Moving in that much closer into the blonde space, soft lips inched closer to the pale face stopping just close enough to whisper in the woman's ear. "In a few days, we'll start in on getting you and her back together."

A full on blush had swept over porcelain features at the close proximity, until the words had baffled her slightly. "Wh- -what're you- -what? Callie- -she… she's involved. She moved on already."

"Trust me Robbins. I may have just signed my death warrant with this little move. We have company headed our way." Just for good measure, soft lips connected with the blonde's cheek with a soft chuckle. "I think your girl has been bitten by the green eyed monster."

"Arizona." Callie stepped out of the room before Arizona could respond to Zoe's words. "Can I talk to you a moment?" She stepped closer to the shorter surgeon with a final penetrating gaze at the firefighter before turning to heed her ex.

"I should get back in there." Zoe motioned with a finger back towards Kara's room. "Robbins, shoot me a text and let me know of we're still on for tonight."

Callie didn't realize she'd gasped at the words, but it hadn't been missed by either of the other two women. Arizona was momentarily stunned silent at the display of both women. But before she could muster a response to the firefighter, she was back in the room with the door settled as a barrier between the parties.

Scratching at her scalp, the shorter woman turned her attention. "Callie?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for her to get close to this patient? She's likely been bounced around in the system with people coming in and out of her life. I don't think it's a good idea to introduce another temporary person." Callie went full speed ahead. "And how much do you actually know about this woman? She just shows up here, and you let her spend time with our patient?"

Arizona was a little taken aback as the words fell. "Callie…" she attempted to interrupt the familiar rant. Looking around, the two women had garnered a few looks from bystanders. Tugging on the woman's sleeve, Arizona pulled the Latina down the hall until they reached an on call room. "Listen… I really don't know where this is all coming from. We know that patients with visitors heal faster, and tend to do better all around. Zoe and Kara made a connection in a torturous situation… she gave that little girl hope. I don't want to be the one to stand in between that, do you?"

"No." Callie offered in defeat. She didn't know what was going on with her. Why had she just blown up on Arizona about patient care? And in her own department no less? A quick thought to further question her ex on how well she knew this firefighter was nixed.

She didn't really have the right to question Arizona about her personal life anymore. Deciding to go more of a round about way, she instead offered… "Did you want me to take Sofia again tonight?" Fair features scrunched again at the question. "Your plans to go out."

"Oh, no… no. I missed last night with my girl. Tonight, is ice cream sundae night." Arizona sat on the couch to rest her leg.

Expelling a soft breath, Callie decided to just let it go. Bailey was right… Callie needed to take a step back. "Ice cream huh? Banana splits or crazy sundae's?" The couch dipped as she sat at the other end of the couch.

"I'm thinking crazy sundae's, Sof always loves those." Arizona dug into her limb, gently massaging. "Good thing I'm off tomorrow, it'll likely be a late night."

"Don't forget to have the playlist ready. A good dance party should counteract the sugar rush." Callie remembered the Friday nights the would share as a family, mixing gummy worms and sprinkles on top of fudge covered ice cream during one of their crazy sundae night's. A smile spread at the warm happy memory of the mess created, and the dance party that always followed. One night, they'd even pulled the indoor trampoline into the middle of the room, each of them taking turns jumping as they danced it out. But of course, that had all been before the plane crash.

Noticing the faraway look and slight sadness that followed a beaming smile, Arizona wondered where the woman had ventured off. "Hey, where did you just go?" Her hand came down, gently patting the brunette's scrub covered leg.

"It's been a while since a good crazy sundae night." Callie chuckled as she turned into the soft penetrating sky blue gaze.

"Why don't you come over? Sofia would love it?" The offer was out before she could really think about what she was saying. "Oh, that was stupid… you probably have plans with Penny, I'm sorry."

"I'm pretty sure Penny and I are over…."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Callie." Arizona was a little lost about what to say. Truthfully, she wasn't really sorry that their relationship was possibly over. "Pretty sure?"

"Said, she needed space…" _and picked up her overnight clothes._ Callie's tongue may have been running free, but she definitely wasn't going to voice that. "So, I'm not sure… but did you resend your offer to join in on crazy sundae night? I could really use a night of ice cream if the offer still stands."

"Come over at 6, bring cherries." Arizona was up with a shot, and out of the room. Moving to her office her head was swimming. Callie was jealous, or so Zoe had insinuated. Callie and Penny were over… and Callie was coming over for a night of ice cream and dancing. Well with Sofia… She wanted a little more time with their daughter, right?

 **XxxxxxxX**

"That was fun." Callie moved the coffee table back to its place, where it had sat before the dance party.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Both women moved into the small kitchen space, picking up the scattered mess. "You don't have to help with this, I can get it." Arizona lifted the container from the woman's hands, tossing it in the trash.

"I can help, I don't mind." Callie picked up the knocked over sprinkles. "So, I was thinking…"

"uh oh…" she playfully nudged the other woman's shoulder.

Nudging back slightly, both women chuckled. "Whatever… Anyways, I was thinking that we should do this again. I haven't seen Sofia smile as much as she has these past few days." Not to mention, she herself had missed this. The light fluffy, good times that they'd shared in the past.

"She really has been so happy, hasn't she?" Both women would do whatever they could to ensure their daughter the greatest happiness possible. "We're planning a night out to that glow in the dark putt-putt golf place, next weekend."

"Oh, yeah, I've been wanting to try that place. Let's do it." Callie's gaze drifted as Arizona stretched to place the freshly cleaned dishes up into the cabinet, revealing just a sliver of the porcelain skin when her shirt lifted slightly.

Coming back down, Arizona stumbled when Callie reached out to catch her. Turning, she was pressed up against the counter with the Latina's embrace still locked around her. "Thank you." Arizona breathily offered as the brunette's scent infiltrated her senses.

Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward pressing her lips into the soft one's belonging to the slightly shorter woman. The two joined into a familiar dance as Callie engulfed the slender waist of the blonde, hoisting her up on to the counter top.

Sliding her fingers into raven locks, she found a comforting grip, moaning into the kiss as she pulled the woman ever closer. At the sound of her own guttural moan breaking her out of the trance, she pulled back, jumping down off the counter.

"Oh, god… what did I do." Arizona backed up and rounded the center island. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She began to panic.

"You didn't, I kissed you." Callie also rounded the island, moving in closer to the panicking woman. "I know; I probably shouldn't have. I'm, sorry."

Rubbing her fingers across her bottom lip, she could still feel the pulsating sensation. "Don't apologize for that." Again, Callie's lips were attached to her own.

Pulling back, Callie regarded the flushed features of the shorter woman. "I have really missed this." Then she saw the flash in cloudy blue eyes, immediately knowing where the woman's mind ran. "This isn't about rebounding… I promise you." She ran a finger down the fair jawline.

"Can we sit, and talk?" Arizona looked up, connecting gazes with a bit of uncertainty showing freely. Entangling their fingers, she led the woman back to the couch. "I want this so much, it scares me that that in there may have just been a dream. But I don't know where you are."

"So we'll talk."


End file.
